I Miss Your Lips
by Emmybooboo
Summary: A story about Ana and Christian exploring the joys of self pleasure. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

I am just plain bored. I didn't think I would become a bored housewife so quickly, and yet here I am shaving my legs on a Thursday evening just to have something to do. After rinsing and drying my legs, I stand up and catch myself in the mirror. It strikes me that my body is different. Tighter, defined. All of the sex and kickboxing has really changed me. I don't want to revel in my looks, but I do allow myself a moment to feel confident. I am a sexy, sexy bored housewife.

Sighing, I slip my silk robe on and meander back into the bedroom. Christian has been in his office for hours, and as much as I wish he would come ravish me, I delight in climbing right into the center of the bed and stretching my arms out. I close my eyes and sigh heavily, allowing myself some time to just daydream. I think of all of the good things happening at Grey Publishing, and a smile creeps across my face. I live in a perpetual daydream, so the irony of daydreaming now is not lost on me.

My life is just one beautiful, mesmerizing moment to the next. I feel so wonderful about everything—my life, my husband, my work, my family, my friends—I am awash in wonder and joy. This happiness is second only to that special _other _kind of happiness that only Christian can give me. Idly I wonder if he is coming back in here soon. I grab my phone from the bedside table and send him what I hope will be a cute text.

*Miss your lips*

I let myself imagine his beautiful face when he reads the message. The pleasure of surprising him is delicious. My phone vibrates softly on my stomach answering me.

*I miss your lips too, all of them*

My giggle gets caught in my throat as I delight in his playful side. The words, though in text instead of his voice, still manage to ignite the flame in my belly. I briefly consider sending him another cute text, but decide that would just prolong the flirting, and what my good mood really needs right now is some physical touching, not textual teasing.

I wonder... What I am about to do feels so forbidden, but I reason he will be along soon when I don't respond to his text. Yes, in fact, he'll be through the door any moment. There's no harm in getting started. I lazily drag my fingers down my body, letting myself revel in the goose pimples that appear on my skin. Slowly spreading my legs, I slip my fingers back and forth along my folds, tracing the moistness back and forth, too timid to do much else.

The feeling is both exquisite and terrifying. I feel like a teenager holding a mirror down there for the first time. I am breaking all of the rules, and somehow this just dampens my need. I let my other hand cup my breast, enjoying the sensations. Taboo doesn't even cover this.

In one brazen moment I find the courage to part my lips and make contact with the center of my pleasure. I can feel the rosy blush spreading across my entire body, my breath quickening, my knees rising up slightly in some kind of primal natural instinct. I am a live body of nerves and I can no longer hear or speak, only pant. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep touching. My fingers roam in search of pleasure.

My body naturally finds a rhythm, and I let it take over. I clench my eyes tight, kneading my breast while my fingers move in a delicate dance across my clitoris. The rosy feeling has been replaced with an absolute burning. My body is on fire. I conjure images of Christian's beautiful face between my legs, lapping at my lips and making me scream. The thought is almost too much, and my hips buck up from the bed in search of pressure or friction or some kind of true release. Never wanting this drawn out feeling to end, I continue my movements, bringing myself very close and then slowly down, eager to stay in this bliss forever.

The passion takes me by surprise. One moment I am the master of my body, controlling my orgasm like a well-trained pet, and the next I am convulsing and screaming in the middle of the bed as if I am possessed. My heart is beating through my chest as I come down from the high, and slowly my other senses are coming back. My fingers are sticky, my skin is chilled from the air, and I have the uncanny feeling that I am being watched.

_Oh!_

My head snaps up, already knowing what I am about to see. The sight is not what even my subconscious expected though. Christian is standing at the far end of the room sans his clothing. The most shocking thing—the thing that warms my skin right back up—is his hand. He his stroking himself, staring at me like a starving man.

"That was quite a show, Anastasia." His eyebrows raise subtly, but there is no humor in his voice. He is an animal with only needs. The sight of him grasping his own length nearly sends me over the edge again.

"I just got caught up thinking...about you, Mr. Grey." I bite my lip purposefully. A growl escapes his throat as he walks towards me, still holding his impressive manhood. He comes to the side of the bed and stands, waiting.

I roll to my side, realizing how much I want to pleasure him the way that I have just pleasured myself. Sitting on my knees in front of him, I wrap my fist around his so that we are both gripping his erection. We slide our hands back and forth, his breath quick and hot near my head. My eyes are trained on his joy. I squeeze, making him squeeze himself. The urge to taste him is sudden and shocking, but I take no time to examine these things. I bend down quickly and take the head of his arousal in my mouth, sucking like a delicious piece of candy. He threads his free hand through my hair, one hand still wrapped around his length.

I open my mouth wide, raising my eyebrows a little in permission. Christian sucks his breath in hard, and then, hand still wrapped around himself, begins to move himself into and out of my waiting mouth, bumping into my teeth and tongue and throat. His salty taste slips into my mouth as I continue to be the vessel for his pleasure. My sex is throbbing again, aching, needing something tangible this time.

Deciding to move things along, I sit back up and put my lips against his stomach while guiding his cock between my breasts. I push them together as he reverberates energy while moving back and forth between them.

"Ahh...shit, Ana.." He is whispering and screaming at the same time, his voice a strangled mixture of love and adoration.

"I need you, baby." I say against his stomach, and before I can even take another breath he has flipped me over. I am kneeling on the bed, propped up with my arms, and Christian wastes no time. He inside of me, filling me, satisfying something that has no words. We are one, a unit of pleasure and sex and sensations. His hips buck into my behind as he enters me fully and then pulls all the way back out.

"Now!" I am nearly crying the word as my orgasm shatters my body, taking me to the stars and back. Christian needs little encouragement, because soon I am full of his milky seed and his body is sliding down away from me.

We lay on our sides facing each other. There are no words—our bodies are ravaged. My breasts heave in labored breathing against his chest, and we stay that way until sleep takes us both far away.


	2. Chapter 2

***I love, love, love reviews. Keep them coming, my dears.***

"I like to watch you touch yourself, Anastasia." Christian is serious, his jaw a hard line that I desperately want to run my tongue along.

"There's no need to do it if you're here, though." I make an effort not to roll my eyes. We are laying on our sides in bed, facing each other. Christian's fingers are drumming a ballad into my sides as he runs them up and down my skin.

"I'd like you to do it simply because I _am _here. Watching." His eyes bore into mine, and a sweet blush spreads up my chest and through my cheeks. He wants me to touch myself? I assumed last night was just a fluke, and not something we would be repeating.

"Oh." What else is there to say? "Maybe I could do that again. But, you know, tit for tat." I make my eyes pop open in an attempt to make him laugh, but his mouth just falls slightly open. Oh, my... There goes the blush again. Is he considering it?

"We aim to please, Anastasia..." His fingers stop their gentle course as he shifts on to his back, his head lulled to the side staring at me.

"Christian, you know you don't have to..." I didn't mean right here, right now. Though, the fact that he wants to has me squirming a bit.

"Ana, I want to show you...the way you showed me last night." And then the blanket is back, and Christian Grey is laying on his back beside me with his erection pointing at the ceiling. It's shocking. I try not to gasp, but it escapes anyway. My face is flaming red. I have seen this man naked a hundred times, but his beauty (and his length) impress me every time.

Christian keeps his eyes on me while his right hand gently grasps his erection. Instantly my bottom lip is in my teeth, and Christian groans slightly while he makes a fist around himself, running his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading that wetness around in a gentle circle. My eyes are fixated. I am moist between the legs, but I can't move or squirm because I am captivated. This man is incredible.

Christian parts his lips and begins breathing slowly and evenly through his mouth, his fist now taking languid trips up and down his length. I feel like voyeur, watching something so incredibly private, but also like a harlot knowing that he wants me to see this. Christian's eyes are no longer on mine, he is greedily looking up and down my body, focusing on the cleavage hanging above the top of my silk nightgown. My nipples perk in delicious response.

The wet pleasure between my own legs is nearly too much to take. I shift so that I on my back also, my head turned to watch Christian's fist pumping up and down. His pace is slow and steady, and the pressure in my sex is tight with anticipation. I let my fingers gently grasp my nipples through the silk, and listen as Christian's breath becomes ragged while he watches me. His fingers are squeezing around himself, stroking from the head all the way to the base in fluid motions.

"Oh god, baby," Christian whispers the words, his face inching closer to mine. His lips find my temple, and he keeps them pressed there for a moment. I notice perspiration on his forehead and my thighs clench together again knowing how worked up he is. He pulls his mouth back and brings his eyes back to the assault I am performing on my nipples. I begin clenching my whole breast, kneading them roughly. Christian's other hand is on his thigh now, resting there and for some reason the sight is delicious. His long fingers laying so gracefully next to his erect cock drives me wild. I picture all of the times he has dipped those fingers inside of me and driven me to ecstasy, and I can't resist touching myself any longer. I pull my nightgown over my stomach and send my fingers on a mission. My sex is hot and wet and nearly throbbing when my fingers begin stroking. Christian's eyes are watching every movement, and I decide to align our rhythm.

I move my fingers in a circle around my clitoris at the exact speed that Christian moves his hand up and down his shaft. Though I am not touching him and he is not touching me, we both know that the other is close. Our bodies are so in tuned with each other that we pick up the speed together, moving more quickly now. I have to fight to keep my eyes open as the pleasure builds. My breathing is ragged and Christian is grunting while he brutally beats his hand up and down. His beautiful cock glistens and throbs and I want to take him in my mouth so badly. The thought of him in my mouth sends me over the edge, and suddenly I am gone. I am floating and breathless and a goddess. My body is nothing but sensation as I come back down to earth.

"Ana!" Christian finds my eyes as he comes. Eyes locked, his orgasm rips through his body. His seed spills up and down his stomach, coming out in thick spurts. We lay spent, thoroughly sticky, gazing at each other. I suddenly feel shy, like an errant child caught doing something very, very naughty. The giggle escapes my lips and suddenly I am hectic with laughter. I can't believe we just did that, like teenagers too afraid to touch each other. Christian joins in the laughter, and we are breathless with joy as we make our way to the shower.


End file.
